A Family Time
by Gleeful Canuck
Summary: Just a tiny bit of fluff for Fuckurt week Day 1: Family. Finn plans a Christmas scavenger hunt for the HH household on Christmas Eve.


A/N: _Just a tiny bit of fluff for Fuckurt week Day 1: Family._ _Finn plans a Christmas scavenger hunt for the HH household on Christmas Eve_

**_A Family Time_**

*Christmas Eve 2015*

Christopher Hudson  
Elizabeth Hummel  
Burt  
Carole  
Finn  
Kurt  
Puck  
New Directions  
The Warblers  
Rachel  
Blaine  
Quinn  
Beth  
Mr Shue  
Mrs Shue  
Coach Sue  
Sam  
Tina  
Mike  
Artie  
Santana  
Brittany  
Mercedes  
(Dave) Karofsky

Finn stood in the middle of the Hummel-Hudson living room just in front of the Christmas tree. He looked at the four other people gathered there. "So the objective is to find the ornament that represents each person on the list. I will give partial points if you can justify your response to my liking. The person with the most points wins a fantastic Christmas gift."

Burt looked from Finn to his wife then down to the list before looking back at Finn before he spoke. "I think your mom and I are at a slight disadvantage here buddy. We don't know half of these kids as well as they do" he said with a nod to the pair sitting on the couch.

Kurt scoffed at his father. "Please Dad, almost half the list consists of your children, their past or present significant others and their best friends- people you should be well aware of as a good parent. Not to mention yourself, Carole and your past spouses."

Carole Hummel-Hudson laughed into her husband's shoulder. "We'll work together" she whispered.

"I heard that mom! Just remember there is only one prize" Finn warned.

"Wait a minute" Puck said from his spot on the sofa beside Kurt, "two of these are groups of people- not a singular person. Is it just one ornament for each group or a group of ornaments for each group?" Puck raised an eyebrow at Finn. Finn might not come across as the sharpest pencil in the case but he was crafty and clever when he needed to be.

Finn's smile could have lit up downtown Lima. "Good question Puck. One ornament per group- I think they are rather obvious so that should say something." Finn looked around the room. "Any more questions or can we begin?"

As everyone else in the room shook their heads, Finn moved off to doorway between the living room and dining room, giving the others a chance to move around the tree more freely. He picked up a mug of eggnog off the side table and crossed his long legs over each other as he learned against the wall, watching his family scour the Christmas tree.

Finn thought back to earlier that afternoon after he had pulled out the rag-tag collection of ornaments. The idea he had actually gotten from Brittney when they were all home for Thanksgiving the month before and she had brought over pies from her mother. Brittany said they were "baking" new Christmas ornaments and she went off about how she hadn't gotten around to making a Lady Tubbington ornament and now that they had kittens, she needed to add them as well and something about rats or mice at MIT. Thankfully, Brit had also been there to help Finn with the "crafty" ornaments even if she didn't understand some of them.

Finn clustered them together on the coffee table and took a picture with his phone that he would later upload to facebook, and tag all of his friends to wish them a happy holiday from the H-H family. Finn began placing them mostly randomly through the tree. Most of them were not traditional ornaments and so they would probably stick out like a sore thumb but Finn thought it might be good for a few laughs anyway. Near the top of the tree, just under the angel that Kurt's mother had loved, Finn carefully hooked another porcelain angel figurine onto a branch. With an ultra fine teal sharpie, Finn had colored the angel's eyes because Burt always said Kurt had his mothers' eyes. Also near the top of the tree Finn hooked a toy army tank he had purchased at the local dollar store.

Near the center of the tree Finn had placed a Santa driving a pickup truck for Burt and a Mrs. Claus with a tray of cookies for his mom. About halfway down the tree, clustered kind of together Finn hooked a football, a miniature snow globe of Broadway and a guitar to represent himself, Kurt and Puck respectively. Near the bottom of the tree Finn placed another two toys he had picked up at the dollar store, a tiny red cup that he had used another ultra fine tipped sharpie to write "slushie" on and a little yellow Easter chick.

Finn had continued with a golden star that he had adorned with some pink glitter, a music note on which Finn had glued a scrap of fabric in the shape of a bow tie, a miniature red and white pompom and a cupcake which Finn had added hot pink puffy glue paint in a pattern on top. Finn pulled out another group of ornaments to hang on the tree; a sweater vest from a Ken doll, a white glove and a megaphone. Next, Finn added a fish, a bright blue clump of fake hair, a mini pair of ballet shoes and a toy camcorder. The final group of ornaments included a lump of coal, a rainbow, a microphone and a zombie.

Burt's good-natured grumbling broke Finn from his thoughts. "Who is Mrs Shue?" he overheard Burt whisper to his mom. "The petite red-headed guidance counselor" Kurt stage whispered from the other side of the tree. A smile spread over Finns' lips as he watched them trying to piece the puzzle together. Finn watched as they touched, picked up and toyed with the idea of various ornaments belonging to someone on the list.

Finn took another sip of his eggnog as he watched Puck gently force Kurt closer and closer to the back of the tree before he heard the tell tale sounds of kissing. He blushed when a satisfied smirking Puck emerged from that back of the tree and blew him a kiss, followed by a flushed and giggly Kurt. Finn shook his head at his boyfriends- yes boyfriends plural. It wasn't the path any of them expected, but it was the one they were on and it was one they were enjoying traveling together- a family in the truest sense any of them had ever known.


End file.
